1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which ejects ink droplets to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 69176/2006 (Tokukai 2006-69176) discloses an inkjet printer including a conveyance mechanism having a drum which rotates to convey a sheet carried on the outer circumferential surface thereof; a plurality of inkjet heads each having an ejection surface, which are aligned in a conveyance direction of the sheet so that the ejection surfaces of the each inkjet heads faces the outer circumferential surface of the drum; and a maintenance unit for performing maintenance of the ejection surface. The maintenance unit has a tray for receiving ink ejected from the inkjet heads. The length of the tray in the axial direction of the drum is the same as that of the drum. The inkjet heads are moveable between a printing position and a non-printing position. The printing position is a position in which the ejection surfaces of the inkjet heads are disposed close to the outer circumferential surface of the drum. The non-printing position is a position in which the ejection surfaces of the inkjet heads are disposed farther apart from the outer circumferential surface of the drum, compared to the printing position. On the other hand, the maintenance unit is moveable in the axial direction of the drum between the retracted position and a maintenance position. The retracted position is a position in which the maintenance unit does not face the ejection surfaces, where as the maintenance position is a position in which the maintenance unit faces the ejection surfaces. During a printing operation, the maintenance unit is in the retracted position and the inkjet heads in the printing position. Further, during a maintenance operation, the inkjet heads move to the non-printing position, after which the maintenance unit moves from the retracted position to the maintenance position.